Not as alone as we thought
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Caryl one shot. Based in season 2. Carol unable to deal with the disappearance of her daughter feels oddly comforted by a redneck, stranger like Daryl Dixon.


Andrea was on watch when she went back to the top of the camper after her short fitful sleep, what was the point in sleeping when she felt like she hadn't slept at all.  
All she wanted was her Sophia. Home. Safe. In the arms of her momma. She should've ran after her, she should've batted Lori's prying arms away from her kicking and screaming if that is what it took. She should've been strong enough to save her little girl, she hadn't been strong enough for any of it, getting away from Ed, going through life on her own. Always needed a dam companion, now she had no one it was punishment for being such a coward. She had people still trying to help when she didn't know if she deserved it, people like Daryl who risked his life in the middle of the night.  
Another person alone but bravely so.

"Ye want me to take over?" she asked quietly her voice stretched after her tears swallowing up all her energy and leaving barely a woman standing there.  
Andrea eyes drooping looked up with a tired smile, still felt forced like she hadn't forgiven her for that comment about Amy earlier that day. "Daryl will take over soon."  
She was going to walk away, nod and pretend to sleep but she needed to be under the night sky, there seemed to more possibilities out there. Rather than sleeping cramped, emotions running high in a little camper, really reminded you of the life you were living.  
"Can I….please."  
Wordlessly Andrea handed her the gun, pushing her now wire like hair away from her face and climbing down the stairs. The door banged and she let out a sigh in relief, she wasn't used to this many people around. It was nice but weird. Sometimes overwhelming. For as long as she could remember it'd been just Sophia, Ed and her. A reminisce of a family, now she was just the dust that was about ready to blow away.  
A faint groan of a walker seemed very distant, no reason to alert the others. "Sophia. Baby. I'm so sorry." She whispered her tear ducts betraying her one more time as she went to wipe them away.  
"I'm sorry we never got away. I'm sorry I was so weak. I'm sorry you had to see him lay a hand on me and I swear…baby…he would have never, never laid a hand on you. It was all for nothing, I'm so, so sorry…" her voice was nearly hysterically as her face was completely covered in wet sticky tears, she was so alone.  
Why did she come out here. Her movements grew frantic as she tried to wipe away the tears "Stop crying." She scolded.  
A thud caused her to exclaim and spin around.

Daryl awkwardly popped his head over the ladder clambering to his feet with a grunt, "I'm meant to take watch, don't know if ye wanna head back down."  
She turned away from his eyes, she didn't want to see any sympathising looks right now she was doing enough on her own. "Do ye mind if I stay? You can get a few more hours."  
He noncommittally shrugged his shoulders "Never did need much sleep."  
He landed with a thud on the roof causing the whole camper to shake, he did it on purpose he was always as quiet as a mouse, you barely noticed him there. Except for his outbursts of anger, this was just to diffuse an awkward situation by seeming ignorant.  
She had a suspicious feeling they were more alike in ways than she thought.

They stayed silent comfortably so, she rubbed her hands over her arms in vigorous motions "Ye can't be cold." He stated raising a brow at her.  
"Just trying to stay occupied, do something. I'm too useless to ever do something real."  
He coughed out a laugh uttering a condescending "Aright."  
She was too curious not to ask what his tone was about, he didn't know her. Hell she barely knew her. "What?"  
He hadn't expected her to answer he looked side wards over his shoulder at her "If you really think ye ain't good for nothing, why don't ye do something about it."  
"What can I do except get in the way."  
He gave her a long hard look and she felt herself tremble unwillingly. He didn't look as if he was going to talk again and she actually found his gruff southern tone comforting right now.  
He was so brash and rough toned with everyone but alone with her, his tone seemed to drop an octave "Thanks."  
He looked for an answer at her squinting his eyes at her "Thanks for going out there again. It's not your job. Hope my crying wasn't the reason." She gave a strained laugh it got caught in her throat.  
"It was."  
Why? He seemed to say it in a deeper meaning way rather than what Ed would've been thinking "stupid bitch, some of us are trying to get to sleep."  
"Well I ain't gonna go to sleep safe and sound while some woman is cut up about her missing kid." He snapped gruffly, making it appear ridiculous of the thought.  
She nodded smiling, it wasn't forced. "What?"  
She shook it away "Nothing. You sure you don't mind taking watch?"  
"Nah. I'm all rested. Ye probably haven't slept a wink."  
She rose slowly to her feet pulling the sleeves of her jumper over her hands, "You'll be alright then. All alone."  
She thought she saw a hint of a smile and it warmed her heart a little "Ain't no kid. Go get some sleep." He barked, like an aggravated Jack Russell.  
"Okay." She smiled quietly catching eyes with him as she climbed down the ladder.


End file.
